


Tendrils

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, brief appearence of others, so it's not permanent death, the dead will become alive off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: They were just out shopping. Why were he so unlucky?
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a promt fron tumblr! (can you tell this is my first time writing Eric?)  
> thomothy said:  
> Can I ask Eric telling “you’re scaring me” to Wilford, or Dark? Luv your writing 🥺 💞

“You see, lad, getting the right crisps in the apples are  _ essential _ when making pie!” Wilford said as he wildly waved his free hand around in a matter of fact motion. Eric smiled as he let the man talk, shifting the weight of the bag to his other hand.

It was their turn to run for groceries, and usually Eric went with Silver or King, but King have been spending time out in the forest to help his squirrels to gather food for the winter for the past weeks and Silver were under strict bedrest from Edward.

His shoulders tensed when an arm snaked around his shoulders but Eric forced himself to relax as Wilford gave him a shining smile.

“S-so, you have all, um, ingredients now?”

“Weeeeell,” Wilford began and made a clicking sound with his tongue, “it’s the wrong cream. A fella could almost kill for the right thing!”

“Um, n-n-no killing, please, Mr. Warfstasche!” Eric squeaked at the glint in his eyes.

A hand ruffled Eric’s hair hard enough to make his glasses slide down. After pushing them up, he was greeted by a soft smile from Wilford.

“No worries, Eric. And please, call me Wilford!”

Eric gave the pink man a tentative smile back. “A-alright, Mr. Wilford.” It earned a laugh and a pat on his shoulder. This was a routine for the two of them now. Eric calling Wilford for Warfstasche, Wilford telling him to use his first name and Eric sort of using it and thus amusing the man and letting it slide. After a few weeks, they were back to this.

It was a comfortable routine, Eric found.

“Come now, lad, let’s take a shortcut!” With that Wilford increased the length of his steps and walked towards an alley, leaving Eric stumbling after.

It didn’t take long for Eric to catch up to Wilford, who’d stopped in the middle of the alleyway.

“Mr. Wilford, what-”

The sight of a person with a gun pointing at Wilford’s head made Eric freeze in his step.

“Hmpf. Seems like you aren’t alone,” they said and tilted the gun to point at Eric. “Doesn’t matter. Give me your money, or I’ll shoot you.”

Eric whimpered, curling into himself as he stared wide eyed at the gun. He blinked in surprise when all of a sudden a yellow shirt broke his staring contest with the weapon. Glancing up a tiny bit, he saw pink hair. Wilford were standing between him and the thug.

“Now now, no need to get violent! As much as I would love a small tussle, we are indeed in a hurry. You see, we bought some ice cream and need to get home before it melts! I’m sure you unde-”

A shot rang out and Eric screamed, watching in horror as Wilford started to fall backwards towards him, the bag of groceries dropping to the ground. Clumpily, he caught him and sunk to the ground with him.

“Wilford? Wilford!” With a shaking hand, he touched Wilford’s forehead and stared at the gunshot wound there.

“Tch. Too talkactive. Now, hand over the money or you’ll receive same treatment.”

Once again, Eric was faced with a gun. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

“One movement and you’re dead,” came a deep and smooth voice from behind the thug.

“What the-!” The thug whipped around with the gun, pointing it at the black and white entity.

Dark.

Eric watched as black tendrils extended from the shadows and wrapped themselves around the wrists and ankles of the thug.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?!” The thug didn’t have time to start trashing before they got slammed into the wall. They groaned and slowly shook their head but when Dark stepped closer, they froze in place.

“You have just undone a lot of work we’ve done,” Dark said in a low voice, more tendrils extending from his shadow. “Now we need to redo all of it.”

The shadows danced around them and with horror, Eric watched as the tendrils forced themselves down the thug’s throat who were barely able to make a choked sound. Blackness begun to run from their eyes as they tried to struggle free.

But it was futile.

Eric whimpered in fear and curled into himself as the body dropped to the ground with a ‘thud’. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears when he heard a step.

A touch on his shoulder and he flinched away, letting out another whimper.

Panic flared up in him as he felt coldness wrap around his wrist and he snapped up, trying to get away from it. It was a black tendril.

“Eric, listen to me,” grumbled Dark as he took a step closer.

“P-p-please! Don’t hurt me!” Eric whimpered as he weakly pulled against the tendril.

All of a sudden, it disappeared, making Eric look up at Dark with tearfilled eyes.

He was giving Eric a soft look. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Eric closed his eyes again and shook his head.

“Am I scaring you?”

A nod.

It was silent for a while, but eventually steps seemed to join them.

“Hey, Eric?” It was Yancy.

Carefully Eric opened his eyes and was met with a soft smile from said man.

“Hey there. Let’s get home, yeah?”

At Eric’s nod, Yancy helped him up. Behind him was Illinois, giving him a smile, and Dark. Eric averted his eyes when he saw him.

“We’ll take care of Wilford and the groceries, ok?” Illinois said as Yancy started to escort him towards the void portal that would bring them home.

Just before they entered it, Eric heard Dark start talking.

“I apologize for scaring you.”

Then, in a blink of an eye, they were in the living room. Bing, Oliver, Host and Edward immediately dragged Eric to the couch and buried him in in blankets. Yandere was there with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Everything will be alright,” Edward said as he sat close to the bundle that was Eric.

And with the comfort of everyone around him, Eric knew it was true.


End file.
